Traditionally, keyless entry systems have allowed users to enter a vehicle without inserting a key into a keyhole. Keyless entry systems for vehicles are desirable for users because of convenience. These systems are generally known, see for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,204,672, 8,126,450, 8,299,895, 8,410,899, 8,538,408, US 2010/0128570, US 2012/0306618, US2013/0102263, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,259,679, 7,577,406, 8,588,715, US 2013/0271327, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,288,652, 8,232,863, US2007/0252728, US 2013/0278381, US 2010/0219935, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,350,949, 7,866,728, US 2008/0296929, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,534,743, 7,547,058, 8,451,087, 7,248,151, 7,327,215, 8,700,267, 8,400,265, 7,255,466, 7,400,232 and US 2012/0032463.
Technologies offering keyless entry include keypads and key fobs. Some users of keypads may find the use inconvenient as it presents yet another number combination among so many that must be memorized in daily life. Key fob technology provides an avenue for keyless entry without the need to memorize a pass code. Key fobs allow vehicle communication at a generous distance from the vehicle. Although convenient the signals from the key fob can be intercepted and later used to access the vehicle, creating theft risks for the vehicle and security risks for the user.